When the Wi(e)nd(igo)s Come To Town
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: The supernatural has a way of influencing and destroying lives, Felicity Megan Smoak and Samantha Giddings know first hand! But both girls thought that this traumatic incident was in their shared past when things turn bad they are tested once again! Will they survive? What about Team Arrow? How will they react to this? Will they realize the actual threat?


**_Hello! Happy new year to everyone! I hope you enjoy! This story was requested by a long time reader of mine and a friend! She asked me to write it in the summer but life got me all tangled up._**

 ** _So i spent my entire winter break and a few more days writing it and she was a huge help and inspiration since i had no idea of video games and Until Dawn!_**

 ** _Also, this story is also a Supernatural crossover along with Arrow! Along with this story i would suggest listening to those songs;_**

 ** _1) Eminem FT Ed Sheeran- River_**

 ** _2) Lewis Capaldi- Bruises_**

 ** _3) WILD - Silver & Gold_**

 ** _This is for you ||xTigerLilyx||_**

 ** _Now, enjoy!_**

 _ **When The Wi(e)nd(igo)s Comes To Town**_

 _ **The Highs, the lows and the happy endings**_

Felicity felt her heart sink when she looked herself in the mirror.

How will anyone fall in love with this body?

How will anyone fall in love with her and the past she carries?

No one knew yet she felt as if everyone was judging her.

"You let them die!"

"You let him die!"

"They were your friends! How could you?"

All those voices in her head made her crazy as she looked her body, full of scratches, stab wounds and burns.

Torture

Old flesh

Dry blood

"I HAD NO CHOICE!" She yelled at the mirror and threw her first towards it, punching it, shattering it, cutting her hand.

"Damnit!" She cursed under her breath as she covered her bleeding hand with her bed sheets and walked towards her first aid kit to stitch herself up.

The morning was a different story.

In the morning she was the light.

At night she was her nightmares.

She was getting dressed with bright colors and she was always smiling.

But not today. Today she was dressed in black jeans and a black shirt with leather belt tied around her waist and a black long length coat and leather black boots.

She put her hair down and let them be straight she was too tired to even put them in a ponytail.

At work no one seemed to notice that she had bandaged her hand or the blood on it or how she was dressed and not being babbly.

And when the time to help the Arrow came around she couldn't handle it, she left early and let them train since nothing big happened.

As she was driving home she saw a girl riding her bike and laughing with her friends and Felicity smiled remembering the last time she did it.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 **Felicity laughed as she rode her bike as she laughed at the sight of her friend Josh who was trying to ride his skateboard and miserably failing!**

" **Hahaha! Josh admit it! Your younger sisters are better than you at skateboarding!" Felicity yelled while she held her belly laughing and in the process she fell down with her bike.**

" **You okay?" Josh rushed to her in worry as he helped her up and she smiled.**

" **I will be."**

" **You are always safe with me, Felicity, Remember that." Josh said to her as they hugged.**

 _ **Flashback End:**_

"I remembered that, Josh but that doesn't mean I'm safe with you. It's your fault I'm running now! It was your fault! YOU HURT ME! YOU HURT ME SO BAD THAT I CAN'T COME BACK FROM IT!" She yelled at the steering wheel and she banged it hard! Again! And again!

"I LOVED YOU AND YOU HURT ME!"

She yelled to the top of her lungs that she couldn't breathe later and broke in a breathless sob and cries in her car while a storm started to pour down.

She remembered the feeling she had when she walked all confidence in his house to see him playing video games and she sat next to him smirking;

 _ **Flashback:**_

" _ **Hey loser!"**_

" _ **Hey loser teammate!" Josh said without draining his eyes from the video game but he smiled nonetheless.**_

 _ **But he lost and Felicity laughed at his loss.**_

" _ **He's a loser! Josh is a loser!" Felicity teased him and he attacked her as he started tingling her and then he kissed her.**_

" _ **Hello girlfriend."**_

" _ **Hello boyfriend" He said as he smiled down to her full of love.**_

 _ **End of Flashback:**_

She was brought back to reality by a honking sound and started to drive again. She can't keep doing this to herself she will end up committing suicide.

She drove home when suddenly she felt as if she was being watched and thinking it was Oliver she turned smirking and said;

"Oliver how many times have I told you not to do that to me and use the door?" She said turning around only to see a weird ass monster that they always terrorized her in her dreams.

The wendigo launch at her and she screamed as she ducked and run towards her room where she hid her shotgun and shot it as the monster stumbled backwards which earned her time to duck and fish from under her bed her katana and swing it over to it cutting its head as she let a yell of rage.

As she made sure that the wendigo was dead she let a sigh of relief but that was short lived because another wendigo came from behind her and knocked her out.

Felicity regained consciousness and saw someone looking at her from very close to her personal babble and she pinned herself to the wall further.

"I won't hurt you." A growling voice and she instantly remembered it.

"Josh?" Felicity said growling angrily and kicked him off her.

The wendigo laughed and walked closer to her.

"You can't go anywhere now, sweets! We will be here together forever." Wendigo-Josh said with a sick tone that made Felicity nauseas.

"I don't love you, Josh!" She yelled at his retiring back.

"Well you will with time." Wendigo-Josh said smiling sickly before locking her in a room.

The moment she was alone she put a plan into her head. She smirked as she remembered her training;

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **Felicity was in the hospital getting her cast off her leg and hand when she saw a tall guy looking at her.**_

" _ **Hello there! What brings you here?" The tall man said with a soft voice and she smiled at him with a sad tone.**_

" _ **Well most people think we got attacked by crazy savages in the woods and that is how my friends died. But in real life wendigos attacked us I survived." Felicity told him in a soft tone and then Sam looked at her shocked.**_

" _ **How?" Sam asked in a gasp.**_

" _ **My friends became the bait and I set them all on fire and run like hell." Felicity said to him as she looked ashamed on the floor and her casted leg.**_

" _ **Can I tell you something?" Sam asked in the same low tone.**_

" _ **My brother and I are hunting those types of things." Sam said to her and Felicity smiled.**_

" _ **That is good to know that they are people like you protecting us. Thank you!" Felicity said truthfully and looked at him in the eyes.**_

" _ **That means a lot, miss." Sam said smiling and Felicity sighed.**_

" _ **It's Felicity. Felicity Megan Smoak." Felicity said smiling as she offered her hand and Sam shook it.**_

" _ **Sam Winchester. Nice time to meet you!" Sam said to her with a smile and gave her his card with his phone on it.**_

 _ **Felicity walked towards the doctor who called her name and that was the first time they met.**_

 _ **End of Flashback:**_

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **The second time they met was when Felicity had just gone to MIT and her friend Cassie was in trouble, she was a Witch but she didn't want to practice but the bitches from the Kapa Vita Gama**_ _ **(A/N: Don't know about sororities.)**_ _ **found out about it and they used it to bully her so Felicity did what she knew best.**_

 _ **Took the blame that every book the bitches found was Felicity's and not Cassie's. Then the whole bullying started and those bitches took their anger on them until one day some Jocks decided to follow her home and they tried to touch her inappropriately but she was not having it and then kicked their butts.**_

 _ **After that the entire college was…well lonely. Cassie stuck with her and that is all she needed. Until Cassie was killed by other Witches because she refused to join their coven.**_

 _ **Felicity was heartbroken and instantly she called Sam to tell them and ask to deal with that vicious coven. And she wanted to be the one doing it.**_

 _ **So she started training under Sam and Dean.**_

 _ **That was five years ago now she is an experience fighter.**_

 _ **End of Flashback:**_

She smirked as she remembered all the training she had.

She freed herself and then from her back pocket she took out a knife and then made sure that a gun was hidden inside her left boot and more bullets in her right one.

She used the knife to unlock the door and then she broke into a run but not before she almost was bitten but sliced its throat and run like hell. She managed to escape and run straight to Foundry as she locked herself inside she fell on the floor panting and she started crying.

"He is here damnit!" She said to herself as she composed herself.

Then she stood up and walked to her computers and activated the face recognition program for Josh and then she went to take a shower once she was out she saw Oliver and she smiled;

"I forgot to pay my water bill so I needed a shower." Felicity lied easily and Oliver chuckled at her explanation.

"It's okay." Oliver said to her and she stopped shaking once she realized she was safe.

 _ **Couple Days Later:**_

For days everything seemed okay and she felt safe but also was getting ready in case there was another attack. She had called Sam and Dean and they had called the hunters who were around there they were all in standby in case of another attack to be ready.

The attack happened when Sara showed up and she felt vulnerable so she was distracted.

As for the wendigos well they were killing innocents but the hunters managed to kill some of them. Unfortunately, many more appeared which made Felicity understand that they were planning something, that Josh is planning something.

And she was hell bend to stop it!

Oliver was worried for her so he was going to check on her in his Arrow suit when he saw someone…no something lurking behind her door.

As Felicity walked inside then she turned her back and then she saw the wendigo charging towards her. Oliver instantly rushed to her but he was too late because Felicity instantly fought it and broke its neck then she quickly rushed to her phone and texted "991" to a mass text to all the hunters including the Winchesters.

"FELICITY ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT THING? HOW DID YOU FIGHT IT OFF? HOW CAN YOU FIGHT LIKE THAT? WHO TAUGHT YOU?" Oliver yelled at her in worry and she was just panting and trying to keep her adrenaline to the minimum.

"Yeah well when they attack you for the third time since you were sixteen then you learn how to fight them off." Felicity said with a shrug and walked towards the dead now wednigo and chopped its head off with her katana.

"You what?" Oliver exploded in shock and looked at her like she just told me she graduated from Hogwarts.

She quickly pulled from under her bed a bag full of weapons, painting spray, bags of salt and other herbs she put it on top of her shoulder and she walked out completely ignoring him.

She wasn't going to talk to him about the supernatural and its dangers.

But as she left she didn't see the dark figure looming in her room as she left Oliver alone in his Arrow suit and next thing he knows he is knocked out and woke up in a cell chained to an iron pole. Next to him were his teammates all except Felicity.

"How did you guys end up here?" Oliver asked Diggs and Sara who were equally chained to different poles.

"We were in the foundry when the upper windows of your club's basement broke and some weird creatures attacked us, they were too fast in order for us to defend ourselves and they grabbed different things knocked Diggs first and then me." Sara said in pain as her forehead was bleeding just like Diggs. Oliver's head was bleeding too but from the back not the front like Sara's and Diggs'.

 **At the same time a few miles** **and feet above ground** Felicity was waiting in a dark alley way where Castiel showed up with Dean, Sam and then Jack appeared in toe.

"Hey!" Dean said to Felicity as he hugged her and then Sam greeted her the same way with Dean.

"You must be Jack, nice to meet you. I hope it was under better circumstances though." Felicity said to Jack as she offered her hand for a handshake but Jack smiled and hugged her tight.

"It's so nice to meet you too!" Jack exclaimed like he was meeting a superhero! In his mind he was, he had been told by Sam what Felicity had survived and done. What legacy she had established in the supernatural world. Even Castiel seemed to respect her!

"Hello again, Felicity!" Cas said to Felicity when his turn came to greet the younger woman.

"You guys are ready?" Felicity asked them as she started walking towards the exit of the alley.

"No. We need one more thing to do." Cas said cryptically as he disappeared leaving a confused Felicity to point with her thumb to where Cas was and raised her confused eyebrows. Sam and Dean shrugged as for Jack he was smiling like an idiot aware of what just happened since he was in on the surprise Cas had for Felicity since it was Jack's idea.

Just then Cas returned with a blond woman around the same age as Felicity with blonde hair that reached her chin and they were curled. A fondly smile appeared in the blond woman's face that aimed towards Felicity who was staring at her with wide eyes like she was seeing a ghost.

The blond woman had a crossbow strapped on her back along with quiver and she was looking at Felicity as tears in her eyes started pouring.

"Hello, Felicity. It's been a long time." She said to Felicity and the two women run to each other embracing each other and crying.

"How is it possible? I mean you being alive, Sam? How?" Felicity whispered in shock as she hugged tight her old friend.

"I don't know how. One moment I was bleeding to death and burnt but as I closed my eyes thinking that my life was done I woke up in a hospital bed." Sam said with a thankful smile once she and Felicity were done hugging.

"I thought you hated the supernatural." Felicity commented confused once she took in Sam's appearance and Sam smiled.

"When you are forced to survive something like that you learn to accept it and continue go living with it. Plus I was trained by Jody Mills on how to fight off supernatural. During day I worked as a conservationist though." Sam said smiling at her childhood friend who smiled back at her.

"Okay! Let's go the others are waiting for us at the local pub down the road." Dean said equally happy for Felicity's and Sam's reunion yet ready for all of this to be over soon.

Everyone including both Male Sam and Female Sam nodded their heads and followed him to the pub where they passed the next two hours strategizing.

As the hunters bid their goodbyes two hours later Felicity walked towards her car only to see Josh's reflection on her car's window and she jumped before she turned to him and looked at him straight in the eyes without fear.

"You know that I can kill you right here right now?" Felicity asked him with a sarcastic tone and raised her eyebrow as she looked at him unimpressed.

"I know but I can kill your friends, the Hood as fast." Josh said with a sick smirk and a satisfaction that he had the upper hand now.

But before Felicity could say anything else Josh turned and disappeared into the darkness of the alley where he had appeared from.

Felicity was left looking shocked and afraid about her new friends' well beings which led her to drive as fast as she could to the Winchesters' hotel room and tell them all about what encounter she had while she was walking up to her car.

Dean was furious with what Josh had done yet not surprised he was always a psycho from what Felicity had told them in the past.

As for Sam and Cas they expected it from him.

Jack was still confused as to why someone or something wanted to harm brave and good women like Felicity and Sam.

Felicity was suspicious that the Arrow Team was held exactly where she had woken up when Josh had taken her so she quickly told them her plan which then was told to the rest of the hunters via phone calls

Their plan of attack was the same one they had decided in the pub hours before, but now it was put into action sooner than they had anticipated.

Felicity was armed to the teeth when she managed to break into the hideout going unnoticed by the rest of the wendigos.

'Time to save the saviors' Felicity thought a little bit sarcastically as she watched the hallway where the many rooms were, in one of them should be Team Arrow. But which one?

The rest of the hunters were circling the perimeter and they had loaded guns just then a car pulled before the Impala and Jody, Sam, Claire and Alex who seemed to have a first aid kit.

"Hello, guys!" Alex said to the shocked Winchesters who looked at her confused.

"I'm here as medical help and in case you need help but I prefer that you wouldn't." Alex said with a smile answering their confused looks and silent question.

"Hello! I'm Jack!" Jack said excited to meet Alex and Claire who smiled at him and extended their hands for a handshake.

"Thank you for helping us, Alex." Sam told her thankful since he knew that Alex didn't like to be involved in the supernatural and wanted a normal life.

"Well, they attack my family. What is left to do?" Alex said seriously annoyed by the wendigos and attacking Felicity. She had heard stories of Felicity's and Sam's horror story from Sam when she first was adopted by Jody right before Alex left for nursing school and Claire to be a hunter, secretly.

Later, she met Felicity face to face since she was working at the Starling General Hospital and helped during the Undertaking and treated Felicity's wounds and when she saw the name in her chart she instantly recognized her and the girls started exchanging stories.

Now, she considered Felicity her dear friend and part of her family and no one is hurting her family and gets to live his rest of his days walking this planet!

 **As for the Team Arrow;**

While Felicity was out there making battle plans they were held in the dungeon doing nothing, the monsters didn't even tortured them which was a surprise for Oliver.

Diggs was taking a nap in order to calm the headache he had from being knocked out earlier while Sara was trying to break free.

Oliver was just sitting and thinking where they must hold Felicity since the entire team was here besides her.

Until the sound of gunshots and animalistic growls were heard from outside their door which wake Diggs and made Sara freeze in worry as for Oliver he was curious.

Then the door opened and revealed Felicity who was dressed in skinny olive jeans and black shirt paired with combat boots and army jacket that wrote;

" _ **US Army 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Airborne Sergeant Noah Smoak"**_

Her dad. He had died in Afghanistan a year after she was rescued

"Felicity?" Diggs and Sara exclaimed shocked seeing the innocent Felicity holding a shotgun and having a katana strapped on her back and on her thighs she had strapped guns and extra bullets.

Her hair were tied in a ponytail and she had bangs something no one seemed to notice she had.

Now she had blood all over her but it wasn't hers.

"No, I'm her twin." Felicity said sarcastically as she took out of her boots her Army knife her dad had given her after she was rescued right before he was deployed and then deceased.

She used the tip of her knife to bypass the cuffs that were on the chains quickly before she put her finger over her mouth and told them to be quiet and follow her.

"Sam, be on standby I freed them and we are coming out." Felicity said through the commons and every hunter let out a relief sigh but they knew they were far from over.

The good thing was that Oliver as the Arrow hadn't realized that the wendigos were even in Starling City or that they were responsible for many unsolved murders before he got abducted by them.

As they walked silently towards the exit wendigo-Josh jumped before them making Felicity jump back and shoot him on instinct.

"That was for your sisters!" She yelled as she reloaded and shot it one more.

"That is for Mike!"

She reloaded and fired.

"For Chris!"

Reloaded and fired.

"For Matt!"

Reloaded and fired.

"For Ashley!"

Reloaded and fired.

"For Emily!"

Reloaded and fired.

"For Sammy!"

Reloaded and fired and said;

"For me!"

"Consider that our break up!" She growled in anger as she shot two more times at Wendigo-Josh.

Then she walked up to him and taking advantage the fact that he was wounded and she kneeled before him and held her Army knife and said with disgust.

"For sane Josh!"

And slit his throat.

The Team Arrow were looking shocked at Felicity, they didn't understand why she was shooting that thing and yelling random names but when she fired and yelled that this shot for herself and said that this was their break up they got super worried and confused.

Then got even more confused when she slit the throat of that thing and said that it was for sane Josh.

But they couldn't believe the rage she hid deep down all this time they known her and how unfazed she seemed to be during all of this.

Like she had lived it before.

Or she had gone through worse.

"Felicity?" Sam's worried voice made Felicity stand up and open her commons.

"Kill the rest, I killed Josh." Felicity said with a cold voice that made Sam understand that she will cry later.

 **On the outside;** Sam gave the single to the rest of them hunters to attack the warehouse right after Felicity's confirmation that she killed their Alpha and they did it gladly!

"Come on!" Felicity told Team Arrow with a tired sigh as they run through the warehouse towards the exit.

"Will you tell us what is going on once we are safe?" Oliver yelled at Felicity while they run.

"Maybe." She said without meaning it really she planned on having Cas erase their memories once they were out of here.

They managed to get out having to only kill three wendigos which they got killed by Felicity of course shocking even more the Team Arrow.

The moment they saw Sam, Dean, Jack, Cas, Sam, Jody, Claire and Alex Felicity sighed in relief and let a thankful smile to be shown which made Alex, Sam and Claire rush to her and hug her expressing how thankful they were that she was alright.

"Hey, Jody!" Felicity said with a smile at the mother figure she had ever since her own mum stopped contacting her from the moment Felicity told her the truth about the Wendigos and what attacked her in the forest and that she was starting to train as a hunter.

Her grandpa had believed her tale and supported her even her dad did so too. Her mum thought she was insane.

Jody seeing her couldn't help herself and launch at her hugging her close to her chest and kissing lovingly her hair like a worried mother would have.

Alex rush to the Team Arrow to check if they were in need of medical help and they were so she spent a solid twenty minutes each team member stitching up their heads and advise them what type of medicine they should take when Oliver thought it was high time they got some answers on why it's going on!

"So? Anyone cares enough to fill us in on what is going on?" Oliver asked allowing a little bit of his anger to sip into his tone.

"Actually nope, be thankful you survived!" Claire yelled to Oliver from afar where she helped unload a truck with gasoline, they planned to burn the warehouse to the ground only way to cover what had happened here and to make sure those sons of bitches, wendigos, stay dead once and for all.

"Who asked you? We were referring to Felicity here!" Sara yelled angrily at Claire who showed Sara her middle finger while she sweetly smiled.

"Well, let's get this over with, capisci?" Felicity asked in displeasure once she was done disarming herself and zipping her weapon's bag.

Team Arrow nodded and Felicity sighed.

"When I was a teen I fell in love with my best friends' older brother, Josh, we dated for years until Hanna and Beth, his twin sisters and my best friends, disappeared. Our entire group was stained and we stopped hanging out for a year. The summer before our senior year Josh invited us to a mutual friend's cabin so we can catch up, like a sleepover. Things went shitty when we realized that they were unknown creatures, savages, in the woods in the mountain we were. Long story short, we got attacked and most of died. I thought until yesterday I was the only survivor but I wasn't my friend Samantha survived too. We had to blow up the cabin in order for at least one of us to survive and get away from them, my friends and those monsters burnt alive and I though Sam did too since she was inside when I threw the match. She wasn't. I had a broken hand, a leg, three broken ribs, five bullet wounds and twelve burn marks from the tortures, I had broken my own wrist in order to get away. I used everything my dad taught me when I was little every week before would get deployed. He was in the Army. That day when I managed to find a populated area and asked for help I found out I was reported missing for 8 months and just the day before I presume dead along with my friends. Those creatures were called wendigos and you saw them today too! I became a hunter two years after that event because of my friends and my dorm roommate who was murdered." Felicity told them quickly without allowing herself to show any emotion while she spoke. But she felt pain inside as she remembered the hell she went through during and after while she recovered.

Team Arrow were shocked, speechless and most of all caught of guard and they were questioning their belief in Felicity after hearing that story.

"Why did you said to that wendigo to consider this a break up?" Oliver asked a little uncomfortable with the thought of a human dating a wendigo and a lot jealous that Felicity might have had a relationship with that things…

"Because that thing was Josh, my ex, you see the tortures weren't caused by the wendigos but by him! He had turned in a psychopath the year that we weren't friends and he blamed us for his sisters' deaths so the true intention of the get together at the cabin was to kill us, the wendigos saw a light and they walked in thinking there was fresh human flesh to devour. "Felicity told him like it was a very common thing.

"Um…don't get me wrong Felicity but are you saying that the supernatural is real?" Diggs asked unsure and a lot bothered by how crazy all this seemed to him and how natural seemed to her.

"Yes, it's very much so, John." Felicity confirmed his deepest fear with a nod of her head.

"Felicity, all this sounds weird to me. Maybe you imagined those creatures back then to help you digest what Josh did to you and your friends. Not that I refuse to believe in the supernatural, god knows I've seen enough today that even if I didn't believe before I had to now." Sara said hesitantly at Felicity who looked at her without really looking at Sara.

"Look, you asked me to tell you what is going on. I told you. Now it's your job to believe me or not." Felicity said uninterested tone as she put the bag over her shoulder and turned to walk away.

Team Arrow were left looking extremely shocked and bothered by the reaction Felicity had to their disbelief and the story she tried to feed them.

Felicity was so done with telling her story to every single person! She was so tired of the pity eyes or the "I-don't-believe-you" stares.

Yes, it happened to her but it was in the past now she wanted to move forward. Telling the story didn't help that. Training and hunting supernatural creatures showed her that her nightmare story was in fact a nightmare of many other innocent people. It helped her realize that the longer she wallows and pities herself she will never move on!

Starling City was supposed to be a clean slate for a new strong willed Felicity Megan Smoak, a girl that protected the supernatural when it didn't hurt innocents and she was by the innocents' side when they were attacked helping them get over it.

She liked herself here yes she had her lows like in the beginning of this week but they were good days. And because of all of this she never told the Team that she was a daughter of an Army guy or what she went through!

Suddenly as she was walking she felt a presence next to her and knew it was Castiel she turned and smiled sadly at him.

"I can make them forget if you want." Cas said serious and Felicity gulped her saliva and thought about it then looked at Cas and said;

"No, not yet let it sink in first. Thank you!" She said truly thankful to her angel friend.

 _ **A Few Days Later:**_

Oliver and the rest of the team they had been treating her with gloves like she was made up from glass.

It was amusing at the first two days but then…then it went to straight to annoying. So much that she wished to actually have erased their memories.

"GUYS OKAY STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!"

One day Felicity blew up while they were in the Foundry, Diggs had just given her, her order from Big Belly and then softly patted her on her shoulder.

"Stop what?" Diggs asked confused and Felicity stood from her computer chair and exploded anger.

"I AM NOT GOING TO BREAK! I AM FINE! STOP TREATING LIKE I WILL! BEACAUSE I WON'T!"

"Felicity I know that what you went through might have been so stressful that you imagined this entire creatures were the reason that happened to you but it's not. What we went through was just a random attack." Oliver said softly to her as he held her shoulders.

= .GOD! I'M NOT CRAZY ARLIGHT?" Felicity exclaimed frustrated and angry and she stood up and left the Foundry. Just as she stepped out of Verdant she saw Jody and Alex climbing the stairs and smile to her but as they saw the grumpy look the twenty six year old had their faces became serious.

"What did they do?" Jody asked protectively like a mother.

"Well what they always do, underestimate me and think I've gone cuckoo!" Felicity growled in anger as she fished out of her pocket a pack of cigarettes and a lighter and flip the packet on but before she could take one out of it Alex and Jody grabbed the lighter and cigarettes and threw them away living a very shocked Felicity.

"NOT GOOD FOR YOU!" Alex exclaimed at her sister/friend.

"ALRIGHT! BUT I'M STRESSED!" Felicity exclaimed back matching the tone to Alex's.

"Come with us to the gym." Alex said calmer now and she smiled at Felicity's thoughtful face.

"Okay, wait until I get my stuff." Felicity quickly said as she rushed to the Foundry.

Unfortunately, Team Arrow wouldn't allow her to leave so easily…

"Hey! You feel better now?" Diggs asked her but Felicity straight out ignored him as she took her bag and her phone and walked out…well she tried but Oliver blocked the exit and folded his arms.

"Let me through, Oliver." Felicity said calmly and stare at him with no emotion what so ever.

"No. Not until you realize that we care about you!" Oliver said semi calm semi worried and semi angry.

"He is right, Felicity. We are your friends." Sara said as she walked out of the bathroom drying her hair.

"I second that!" Diggs exclaimed right after Sara finished talking and folded his arms.

Felicity couldn't believe her ears. Are they for real?

Suddenly she burst out laughing.

"You..hahaha….my friends? Hahahaha" She said between breaths as she laughed.

Then she became dead serious and looked at them, every single one of them with the stare that could kill. But if you knew her as well as Sam, Dean, other Sam, Jody, Alex, Cas, Jack and Claire did you could see the broken shade her eyes had. She was hurt that those people didn't believe her. Didn't believe the horror she went through! Her past!

They weren't her friends! If they were, even the slightest, they would have believed her in a heartbeat. They didn't.

"If you were my friends you would have believe _me_! No, questions asked. Not about my mental health and stability nothing! You would have believed me! You didn't thus you are not my friends. Trust I thought so too until a week ago." Felicity said to them and allowed her voice to break at the end then she pushed Oliver away from the exit and walked away.

Oliver was surprised by the strength she had pushed him but was way more shocked from what she had just told them.

 **At the gym** the girls worked out in different workout machines but they run the trade mill together as Felicity told them what happened and she was late earlier.

"I say you ask Castiel to erase their memories." Alex said as she run. She would have asked him to do it the second they had came out of the warehouse.

"Jody? What is your opinion on this?" Felicity asked with a pleading tone at Jody, her mother figure.

"I'm with Alex on this. It's the only way to push it behind and move forward as friends, co-workers and teammates. Of course for you it would so hard to trust them but I think you can deal with it. You've dealt with far worse, honey." Jody said with a soft and wise tone as they run.

Felicity stayed silent as she continued running, she was deep in thoughts.

 **Later that night** that night Felicity and female Sam were at her house drinking wine and in general having a girls night in when Felicity walked out of her en-sauté bathroom when she saw Oliver standing in his Arrow suit inside her bedroom. She covered her mouth from screaming in surprise and walked towards the door and closed it, then took her notepad and her pen and wrote with HUGE letters;

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Oliver raised his eyebrows in surprise at the swearing that this sentence contained something Felicity never done ever since he met her but then again they were a lot of things he never knew or thought that she could go through.

Oliver opened his mouth to speak but Felicity shoved her notepad and pen to his direction, he got the message not talking.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened. Why are we not talking? Is someone else in the house? Do you want me to go check?"

Oliver wrote and then gave it to Felicity who read and then chuckled and whispered;

"No, but my friend Sam is singing a lullaby to her nephew via Skype so I don't want to disturb them or her to find out I know the Arrow and that he is in my room."

Oliver nodded understanding now why they had to reenact Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me" video clip. Then he took a real try to notice her, she was in a bathroom towel and you could easily see the marks of abuse, of torture.

Was there a chance what she told them to be true? He wondered as he saw her writing something in the notepad.

When Felicity finished writing she shoved the notepad to him and Oliver read;

"As for talking about what happened earlier. There is nothing to talk about."

As Oliver looked up to talk to her she was already gone.

Oliver sighed in defeat and decided to leave. There was no way of getting out of this.

 **Back before Oliver appeared in Felicity's room,** Oliver was sitting alone in the Foundry looking at the four walls when an idea popped into his head after everything they had seen, all of them, in the warehouse maybe just maybe Felicity was telling the truth.

That thought made him want to go to her house as we all know he did. He wanted to tell her that he believed her but it was too late.

Felicity didn't want to speak with him.

After all believing someone especially a friend is a major part in the development of the said friendship.

Felicity continued helping the Arrow but quit her job at QC and decided to change employment not because she didn't like computers on the contrary she loved them they were the only objects her past hadn't tainted.

After the Slade incident Felicity found the new job unknowingly was waiting for, a professor of Computer History in MIT of course her old professor of the exact same lesson recommended her as his permanent replacement once he would get retired.

So, Felicity found herself silently saying goodbye to Starling City and the Arrow Team moving on to new things, a new life!

Two years later Felicity…I mean sorry Professor Felicity Smoak was a loved professor on campus and she was happy! She had met a guy by the name David Livers and she finally allowed herself to be loved and in love with someone else, unafraid.

David and her tied the knot two years later in their four year anniversary and a month later Felicity was pregnant with their first child. David was a Philologists Professor in the Massachusetts Community College and a son of fellow supernatural hunter, old friend of Bobby's.

She was happy until Oliver managed to track her down, she was in kid's playground admiring her daughter, Amalia Livers, playing with other kids as David had gone to get them coffee and juice from the coffee shop down the road at the time Felicity was six months pregnant to their second child a boy that will be named William Livers. Once she saw him looking at her from afar with his hands in his pockets of his jeans and a hurt/betrayed look similar to what she felt when he lied to her and used her feelings to catch Slade. She felt the maternal instinct to call her daughter close and as if David sensed her anxiety he walked up to them and handed her the coffees and took Amalia in his arms as he kissed his women in his life.

"Are you ready to go?" David asked with a smile which reminded Felicity why she married this extraordinary man before her. He was kind, believed her and accepted her past and they had similar experiences, he had lost his younger sister Willow and his mum, Amalia, to a werewolf attack while his dad was on a job trip with his truck since he was a truck driver.

He was a survivor and she was one too.

Oliver couldn't understand her. David could.

As Oliver watched Felicity standing up he gaped at her visible pregnant belly and the passionate kiss she shared with the man holding the four year old girl with dirty blond hair and green eyes, same eyes with David and same hair with Felicity.

He understood instantly what he was seeing. He was seeing a family. A lovely family.

His distrust and inability to believe Felicity drove her away from him, he realized that he loved her a month after she had disappeared without a trace.

He had stumbled on Diggs Facebook page and Felicity's new profile was on the "New Friends Suggestion List" and that is how he found her, four years late.

The entire Team refused to believe their most valued tech support and they lost her.

As for Sam, she never really got married but had two kids of her own via a sperm donor and then adopted four more. They were three boys and three girls. She continued doing her dream job and in secret she continued hunting and even opened a hunting school. A school where teens, children, adults could come talk about their experiences with the supernatural, heal from the trauma and learn how to fight to protect themselves or hunt.

Life was good for both of our heroes!

 ** _So? Did you like it? Tell me in your comments!_**

 ** _Follow me on:_**

 ** _Instagram: Vickytzalachani_**

 ** _Twitter: TVDvicky_**

 ** _Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99_**

 ** _Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

 ** _Wattpad: Vicky1599_**

 ** _Facebook: Vaso Tzalachani/Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

 ** _Blog: Daydreamers Mind_**


End file.
